Quote On Quote
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: The two minds of best friends Sasuke and Naruto unwittingly face off in an opinion to opinion battle. The subject...Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Oh, the possibilities...and the revealed secrets. -SasuSaku--one-shot-


**Quote On Quote**

**A random SasuSaku oneshot**

**Warning- cutely funny**

'"'"

Key-

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Naruto's thoughts**_

Normal

'"'"

Knock! Knock!

Sasuke trudged over to the door. He opened it to find Naruto outside, grinning broadly.

"What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke growled.

_**Boy, he's pissy**_

_Does this idiot realize the sun_ just_ rose…?_

"Come on out, Teme!" Naruto cheered. "Hang out in the sun! Prove you're not a vampire!"

"Can it wait until the sun is actually above the village walls?" Sasuke hissed.

"…No!"

"…" Sasuke glared at his friend.

"…Great! Get your shoes on!"

"I didn't say anything, idiot."

"Because I'm just that good! Now, go get your shoes and…oh…go get a shirt on, too! Just because Sakura's your girlfriend doesn't mean the fangirls won't claw your chest to death!"

"I'll be sure to claw you to death, Dobe." Sasuke grumbled as he turned to unwillingly get ready to leave.

Sasuke stepped out of his apartment a couple minutes later, and the first thing he did was glare at the hyper-active blond that grinned cheerfully in front of him.

"Ah, lose the sour mood, Teme!" Naruto stated. "We're just walking…getting exercise, basking in the sun, stopping for ramen at Ichiraku's…ooh, that sounds good…we could even get lucky and you'll get to see Sakura, okay?"

Sasuke said nothing and began to descend down the steps from his apartment. Naruto followed after and soon the two walked along the road.

"Speaking of Sakura," Naruto announced, "how's it been between you two since you guys got together two weeks ago?"

"It was two _months _ago, you idiot." Sasuke corrected.

"Really; wow, time goes by fast! So, how's it been?"

"Fine," Sasuke answered.

"Just 'fine?' Is that the truth or is that all your small vocabulary can think of?"

_Yeah, like I'm really going to give you details…a romance life is supposed to be personal, and telling the biggest loud-mouth in the village is the worst idea…._

_**I bet Teme's just trying to hide the fact that he really does have a soft side to him. Heh, heh, yeah, he'd never admit that to me even if he was on his deathbed. Oh well, I can always ask Sakura la—oh…wait…bad idea…if she punches me in the mouth for asking…I won't be able to kiss Hinata! Ah! The torture! Asking Teme is safer.**_

"Oh, yeah, it has been two months, since it's been over a month since that mission with that perverted client." Naruto chuckled.

_**This should be a moderately safer way…since that pervy client kept going for Sakura at every chance he got! Boy did that mission piss Teme off!**_

_Stupid pervert…if we weren't being paid to safely escort that guy his village would have received him stuffed in a can!_

"You sure showed some self control!" Naruto laughed. "I mean, I did see you reach for your kunai every now and then, but you did pretty well!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in response.

"I remember we got home and you grabbed Sakura and bolted off with her." Naruto continued. "What did you guys do? I tried to find you two later but it's like you disappeared! Where'd you guys go?"

"…We just went down to the lake to relax…."

"Oh, that explains it. I checked everywhere _but _there." Naruto suddenly smiled devilishly. "What did you do? Did you _ravage _her with kisses until you felt better about the pervy client?"

_**Heh, heh, I highly doubt he'd answer truthfully if he did, or if he'll answer at all…he may not have….**_

_Actually yes…but I won't tell the Dobe that._

"Didn't I already make it clear that I have no intention of telling you anything about my personal life?" Sasuke growled.

"…You did? Ah, whatever, it's not like it's anything embarrassing! Aren't we buddies?"

"To what extent?" Sasuke questioned icily.

"Oh…I get it…." A wolfish grin crossed Naruto's face. "So when's Sakura's belly gonna start getting rounder? A month, maybe two?"

Naruto's statement caused Sasuke to stop abruptly and stumble forward with shock. "What the fuck, you Dobe?"

"Oh, there's no need to hide it! I get it, I get it! Hormones start raging and next thing you know it's already the morning and you and Sakura are in bed and—"

Thwack!

"Ow, what the hell, Teme?" Naruto whined as a bruise formed on his head.

"Where the hell do you get the idea that…"Sasuke trailed off and a look that clearly described he wanted to strangle the blond in front of him flickered across his face. "It is _not _like that!"

…_**Huh…once the initial anger on his face goes away…holy crap…is he **_**blushing! **_**You did well, Naruto! Ha, ha!**_

_I am going to _kill _this…ah, shit, am I freaking _blushing? _Argh, control yourself! This idiot's just talking shit! _

"Oh, don't start getting all bent out of shape, Teme!"

"Then quit your crap!"

A tense silence fell between the two of them as they continued to walk down the road.

"Hey, Teme…why are you so overprotective of Sakura?" Naruto abruptly asked.

Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look. "When have I been overprotective of her?"

"Oh, gee, I wonder." Naruto countered sarcastically. "You've been overprotective of her since we were Genin!"

_**That is true…I mean, it seems like any time some kind of danger comes Sakura's way Teme's suddenly there to defend her. Can't he ever let her take care of herself?**_

_I'm not being overprotective of Sakura…I'm simply defending my fragile cherry blossom from all harm…. _

"Well I help her out when things seem to be getting bad if that's what you mean." Sasuke huffed.

"Teme, if a _leaf _was about to hit her head you'd snatch it away and then you probably burn it later while cursing it out." Naruto retorted.

_One time, okay? But how'd he know I burned it?_

"You're full of yourself." Sasuke grumbled.

Silence fell between the two again as they approached and entered Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto immediately ordered a big bowl of ramen, and Sasuke, after much pestering from Naruto to eat something, ordered a bowl.

"Oh, yeah, Teme," Naruto spoke up through the big streams of ramen he consumed, "I've always wondered…how did you and Sakura get together? I mean…I just remember that one day you guys appeared holding hands and stuff so…"

_**Actually I remember asking Sakura later…she said she just asked again and Teme finally agreed…but let's see if that's true.**_

"She just asked me and I finally decided to give her a chance." Sasuke answered.

_**Ah…so Sakura was telling the truth.**_

_What do you know, Sakura, that fake story came in handy. Of course the Dobe doesn't know it was me who made the move…but I'm surprised how easy it went…of course she did faint…but that just gave me the opportunity to bring her to my place until she woke up and agreed…and then I got to make-out with her for the rest of the day. …Good times…._

"So you just decided to give her a chance…so what? If your fangirls asked a few more times you would have given in? What's your problem, Teme?" Naruto pressed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I never said that would happen…Sakura's different…she's the only girl that likes me that actually cares about me. Those stupid fangirls are all just mindless for my looks."

"Oh, so that's it…I thought you would have at least liked her for her own looks!"

_**Sigh…Teme just doesn't seem to realize just how pretty Sakura is….**_

_Of course I like her for her looks…the girl doesn't even _realize _how pretty she is. And yet she wonders why I'm always beating up those perverts…._

Naruto gulped down the last of his ramen and almost instantaneously ordered another bowl. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked down at his practically untouched bowl. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat just at the moment Naruto decided to comment while his bowl was being prepared.

"Do you two even _do _anything?" Naruto questioned. "I mean…Sakura looks as normal as if she were still single. Don't tell me you guys don't even go on dates? Don't you give her any action?"

Sasuke nearly choked on the noodles that were halfway down his throat. "W-What part of…" Sasuke swallowed the noodles he had choked on. "What part of 'I'm not telling you stuff about my personal romance life' _don't _you understand, Dobe?"

_**Gee, I was just wondering…but does this mean he **_**does **_**show her some action? Take her out on dates? **_

_Idiot…he doesn't even realize we purposely hide from him the more affectionate part of our relationship. If we didn't he'd be telling the whole world about things we do that should otherwise remain in a more enclosed circle. …Which reminds me…I better ask Sakura how much she's telling to that loud-mouthed Yamanaka girl. _

"I'm just saying, Teme, we're best friends…you think I can't keep a secret or something?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes…that's exactly why I don't trust you with things like that, you hyperactive loud-mouth." Sasuke replied.

"Well you're just unfair and misjudging, you know that, Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, do you even realize what time it is? Keep your voice down." A voice ordered from the side of the stand.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced to the side. Naruto's mouth hung open for a moment, and Sasuke obviously looked discomforted. Sakura stood just outside the ramen stand, but her left arm was covered in bandages, and some bandages poked out from the ends of the short-sleeved shirt she wore.

_**Oh crap, I wonder how Teme's gonna react to **_**that**_**!**_

_My murder senses are tingling…._

"Sakura, what happened to you!" Naruto shouted out before Sasuke could ask the same thing.

"Oh, this…I was weapon training with Tenten early this morning and it…kind of went bad." Sakura answered and unconsciously rubbed the bandaged arm.

"What were you doing training with weapons this early in the morning? Why weren't you being more careful?" Sasuke suddenly pressed.

"Well you don't have much room to talk, Sasuke," Sakura retorted, "last I checked I'd find you asleep in the training grounds quite a few times with weapons everywhere."

"But I never got injured, and why didn't you heal the wound?"

"I think there may be something stuck in it. It's really bugging me, and I didn't have the tools to take it out so I'm heading to the hospital."

Sasuke began to stand up, but Sakura waved a hand at him.

"There's no reason to help me, I can get there on my own." Sakura assured him.

Naruto grinned at the sight before him as Sasuke passed Sakura a slightly worried look.

_**Awe, well, isn't this just sweet? I never imagined he really cared **_**this **_**much about her.**_

_Can't she tell I just want to make sure she's okay…? Sigh, I'll talk to her about this later. _

"Alright…hurry over there, then." Sasuke huffed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, it's not going to kill me." Sakura grinned. She then walked over to him, kissed his cheek, said goodbye to both him and Naruto, and walked off down the road.

"Man, you're lucky." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke looked back at him with a perplexed look. "Why…because I have Sakura when you couldn't?"

"Well, that's a part of it, but I mean at least your girlfriend will kiss you at all in public! Hinata's too shy!"

"Well it's your fault for falling for the quietest person of the entire Rookie Nine."

"You know what else makes you lucky…? The fact that—oh man, Teme you jerk!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Dobe?"

"I just had a thought—" Naruto ignored Sasuke as he muttered "amazing" "—now that you have Sakura you can finally revive your clan in a couple years, but that's when it hit me…_you better not just be using Sakura to make your little Uchiha babies!_"

_**I swear I would never forgive Teme if he did something so low!**_

…_Oh, wow…he's right…I completely forgot about that…of all the times I've been so close to Sakura and watching her and stuff…that never dawned on me until the Dobe brought it up…. I guess he has his smart moments…sometimes._

"I would never use Sakura like that!" Sasuke retorted. "I asked her out because I know she's the only girl who loves me for reasons other than my looks and the fact that I think she's beautiful and smart and strong. I appreciate her company and I really like the feelings I get when I get to be with her or near her in any way, which is why I do try to have as much alone time with her as I can so I can have some of those more intimate moments, and also because of the simple fact that I love her more than anyone else alive!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment until a devilish grin broke out across his face. "Gee, Teme, I never imagined you were that kind of guy, and how many secrets you were hiding…and what you lied to me about!"

Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look before something seemed to dawn on him and he turned a bright shade of red. He quickly turned so he didn't face the blond that grinned and laughed.

_Damn it, I was thinking out loud! I didn't mean to _say _all those things!_

"Teme loves Sakura! Teme loves Sakuraaa!" Naruto declared in a singsong voice.

Sasuke banged his head on a pole by him several times while Naruto laughed profusely until several people began to give them odd looks and they both retreated into the ramen stand.

"I hate you, Dobe, you know that?" Sasuke growled and glared at the countertop.

"I know, but you looove Sakura!" Naruto taunted merrily, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

_**So…let me get this straight…**_**Teme **_**was the one to make the move that got him and Sakura together, they both share very intimate moments with each other, Sasuke's just plain overprotective, that's easy to tell, and he didn't get together with her just because she can be his baby maker. At least I know Sakura's in caring hands.**_

_I'll need rope, I'll need cloth, I'll need my fist…I think Naruto should enjoy a _vacation _for the next few days to forget about things._

_**Ha! And Teme calls **_**ME**_** the idiot! Ooh, my ramen is ready!**_

**THE END**

**Yeah…that was pretty random, eh? I've had this idea for apparently around the time I was planning chapter eight of "Business Bites"…time flies, doesn't it? Especially since now I'm on summer vacation! So that's means more writing time for me and more chapters and story releases for YOU! Oh…I'll try to update SE:TD when I can…but it's running really slowly…I apologize for the inconvenience! Oh, who's read that new Naruto chapter! OMFG! That one had me crying with joy! Long live the Naruto characters! And we can finally see Sasuke get his ass over to Konoha soon! Ah, I can't wait! **


End file.
